


泪光闪闪

by MargaretFrost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Summary: *白轰→久→红轰





	泪光闪闪

 

春

 

只是想看那只猫会走到哪里，却被带入完全不熟悉的公园。

是那样一片公园，只存在于综艺节目的VTR影像中，由带着一串叮当作响的钥匙的老人看管，沙池里温吞地长着草，像不久前被随意的清理过一次，跷跷板上汲着昨日淡薄的雨水，懒懒的映出天空，地面也坑坑洼洼，树荫漏下斑驳的光点。斑驳剥落的荒芜。四周是无人的静谧，阳光也收伏身子。

头顶窸窣，传来树叶摩挲的细碎声响，绿谷抬头四顾，枝头花苞堪堪绽放，雪一样洁白的颜色，脆弱的伏在枝头，枝叶交错收拢的枝桠间就看见那只猫柔软的皮毛，一双绿眼睛警醒地瞪视，向前一步就踩得摇摇晃晃，又将脚收回去，身处狼狈的境地，仍高傲的挺直胸脯。

绿谷不知道该怎么办，又不能就这样弃之不顾，想必是被他一路跟随，才不安地逃窜到树上，陷入进退维谷的境地吧。这样想，就越发觉得不能一走了之，环视片刻也能发现有任何可以垫脚或攀爬的助物。绿谷有些为难地捏着手机，他知道像该向谁求助最有效，本就是距离不远的公园，却又担心对方能不能顺利找到，来过这附近的次数不少，却也是头一次知道这里。

他望着树梢犹豫，身后的锈迹斑驳的秋千被风推动，嘎吱嘎吱，隐没那阵脚步声。

“你在这里做什么？”

绿谷有些被吓到，心跳磕碰着漏了一拍，他转过身，空气抹了金粉，树荫交错的叶片缝里落下圆形的光圈，镶在那人的发梢。眼睛适应迎面的光亮后，他才看清来人的脸，却在目光触及后怔住了。

“と……啊……不是的。”

他像自言自语似的摇头，对方看过来的眼神更不耐了。

“在说什么呢？”

语气也变得很冷淡，绿谷不禁向后缩了缩，指一指头顶的树梢，“在那里有只猫被困住了。”

对方顺着他的手势向上看，不同于对绿谷的警惕，那只猫像是不怕他，朝那个方向伸一伸头，很可爱地喵喵叫，脆弱的树杈晃动，枝头的花瓣散落下来，猫压低嗓子呼噜，又缩起身子团在角落。那人原本没什么表情的脸这才些许松动。真的好像啊。绿谷忍不住偷偷看他，内心惊叹。这根本就是一模一样的面孔，除去眼睛和头发的颜色，目光短暂相接的瞬间，他就忘不了那双眼睛，在春季，在这样三月的艳阳下，褶耀光的色彩的艳丽蓝绿，就像宝石一样。

“喂，你。”

他又说话了，这次是用眼神示意他过来，那样熟悉的面孔上浮现着陌生的地表情，不知为什么感到畏惧，绿谷不敢怠慢地跑过去，站在他身边时暗自比较着，连身高都相差无几。

“我背你，你去把它抱下来吧。”他这样说了，绿谷呆愣了片刻，连忙回答说好。

托起他手熟悉又陌生，掌心很热，不同于记忆中的那个，即便在夏天都低上一截的体温。很烫，隔着小腿的布料传过来，不知为什么心跳不已，扬起头在树杈中寻找猫的身影，日光和初放的花枝那样晃眼，挨着身体传来的热量又令他心神不宁。手指摸索一阵找到那个正发抖的柔软身子，被捉住时小猫惊慌地叫，还是被他搂着，从高处缓缓放下来。

双脚触到地面的时候他才松一口气，正打算道谢，那个人就从他手中接过小猫，并没有再看他。

“虽然它自己也能下来，不过孤零零的总是很可怜。”他像是对着猫，又像是跟他说，蹲下身子，将猫放回地面，它很快地跑开，窜去公园高矮不一的娱乐设施中不见了。然后才回过头，像才发现绿谷的存在那样，但已经没有最初那么拒人千里了。

“你也早点回去吧。”他说，又若无其事同他擦肩而过，绿谷站在原处，心跳得很快，不敢回头看，在脚步声远去后才像想捉住什么似的急促地转身，可那人就像那只猫一样，消失在视线之中了。

 

*

 

新学期的第一天，两个人都在社团待到很晚，再走回家的时候，夜色也已经浸透了天幕。

他和轰要坐同一车次的地铁回家，所以总是结伴一起走。在路旁的便利店停下，轰照例去给他们买苏打雪糕，这家便利店正与特摄公司合作推出收集兑换活动，一番赏是绿谷喜欢的特摄演员挂画，还差三根带有印花的雪糕棍就可以去抽奖了。

“怎么了？”雪糕贴上脸，绿谷这才像把魂捡回来。忘不掉那天的男孩子


End file.
